drawceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Yellmo
"Yellmo" is a fictional character, parody and a popular meme created on Drawception. Described to be the weird, psychotic, yellow cousin of the character Elmo (from Sesame Street), its original concept was created on October 25, 2016, by users Crimson Doom and John, Why? in a game titled "Espurr Is Bored". Its conception sparked a tremendous wave of games centered around the character, most notably throughout the ensuing week of Halloween, and has since become one of the most popular memes on the website. Despite his popularity, Yellmo can be seen as one of the most annoying "memes" of the site, due to him being randomly inserted into scenarios just because there is something yellow in the previous picture. There seems to be a rather large following to this character, along with a large amount of players disliking this character as well. Players came up with other characters in the so-called "Yellmoverse", including Coffee Monster, although none reached the same level of popularity and recognition as their yellow predecessor. Creation The origins of Yellmo can be found in the Drawception Vet game Espurr Is Bored, which was created by user 200FatBunnies, who spent coins to draw the first panel, and completed on October 25th, 2016. The game stayed focused around the Pokemon "Espurr" until Panel 8, when user DangleStomp submitted the prompt "Bootleg Pokemon." Connor Baltutis-Bond would proceed to draw a yellow creature, nicknamed Pokeycho. A main factor to the eventual creation of Yellmo can be credited to user Raindrop Pie, whose prompt of "Terrifying fluffy yellow creature" on Panel 12 would be drawn successfully by weirdguy149, setting up Crimson Doom to prompt the creation of Yellmo, and for John, why? to bring the character to life. Legacy Over the course of the following Halloween week, many games either centered around the meme of Yellmo, or included Yellmo as result of an accidental derail. Yellmo became so big of a topic amongst users that at different intervals within the following weeks, games centered around Yellmo took up the Top Games section in full. While it became an immensely popular topic to draw, many drew criticism to the abundant usage of the meme and others' absurd fascination of it. Many users have dedicated time to participate in drawing the meme, including various top artists on the website such as Rocket Scion, Shannon-Akimbojoe, amhart, and Death by Squeegee. Top player John, why?, the original artist behind Yellmo, would proceed to create more drawings of the character in various games. On October 28th, John, why? drew his 2nd picture of Yellmo as the second prompt, responding to the initial topic of which was about the character. Two more drawings were created the following day, and three drawings the day after. On Halloween, John, why? would go on to draw a total of 10 drawings of Yellmo in various games which all retained it as the topic. Throughout the month of November, John, why? would go on to draw an ironically insane 60 drawings relating to Yellmo, all of which responses to Yellmo-related prompts. The meme has continued to attract games created in its honor, and top games of Yellmo can still be found almost daily on the website even towards the end of July 2017. It has even spawned the creation of a universe of its own, the Yellmoverse, containing characters and themes in and around Yellmo's world. Trivia * Yellmo has a version of 'Tickle me Elmo' called 'Pickle me Yellmo,' despite being allergic to pickles. * Yellmo has a spinoff show of his own from Elmo's World called Yellmo's World, implying that perhaps he was once a guest on Elmo's World, and perhaps the episode became "lost" due to the sheer inappropriateness and calamity that ensued. * Yellmo has apparently hugged Coffee Monster before, and has apparently smoked crack with Cracky Monster before. * Yellmo has fought a three-headed duck named 'Minnie Lalmin' Category:Characters Category:Meme Category:Original Drawception Characters